The invention relates to a wedge-type breechblock for a weapon, comprising a weapon barrel that recoils relative to a cradle, as well as a breech plate in which a closing wedge is arranged that can be displaced transverse to the barrel axis of bore and can be operated with the aid of a breech-mechanism shaft.
It is known that with large-caliber weapons having transverse moving breechblocks, the respective closing wedge can be opened automatically during the counter-recoil motion of the weapon barrel with the aid of a breech-mechanism shaft. The breech-mechanism shaft is mounted perpendicular to the barrel axis of the bore and connected to an external drive that is mounted rigidly on the cradle, e.g. for removing the cartridge case following a firing and for inserting a new cartridge into the weapon chamber. The disadvantage of transverse moving breech mechanisms of this type is, among other things, that an external drive and a relatively involved opening mechanism are required.
A transverse moving breechblock designed as a breech door is already known from German reference DE-PS 1 578 049, wherein this mechanism is opened automatically with the aid of two roller carriers. During the counter recoil motion of the weapon barrel, these carriers respectively roll in an upward direction along an upwardly curved track of a guide that is rigidly mounted on the cradle and, in the process, lift up the breechblock. Following the loading, the disengaged breechblock again drops down and closes off the weapon barrel. For the recoil motion, the weapon barrel is guided in a straight line inside a guide groove which transitions into the curved path, such that the ascending curved path in the region of the guide grooves is designed as a diverter that can pivot out in an upward direction. A separate drive is not required for weapons having a breechblock of this type.